1. Field of the Invention
The technology presented relates to the field of exercise for purposes of improving health and fitness, and promoting weight loss, if desired. More particularly the technology relates to the use of hand-held and/or wearable electronic devices configured with inter-active applications software to provide an adaptive exercise circuit training routine customized for a particular individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known, and of great concern, that the general population is experiencing an increase in rates of obesity, at all age levels. This increase has been linked to an upward trend in certain ailments associated with obesity. Many solutions are being explored, and research is ongoing.
While there are many theories that attempt to address the increasing rates of obesity, many suggest that particular diets or certain “nutritional supplements” may cause an individual to lose weight. With regard to diet, certainly, a high food caloric intake with a relatively lower caloric burn rate will result in weight gain. On the other hand, evidence suggests that even reducing food caloric intake might not lead to weight loss: the human body might respond by going into “starvation mode” to conserve calories and reduce its calorie “burn rate.” There are also theories that the nature of the food calories makes a difference. For example, it is now theorized that substitution of a protein calorie rather than a carbohydrate calorie might be beneficial to weight loss. Nutritional supplements have not met FDA guidelines to be able to make a credible claim that any of them promote safe weight loss.
It is theorized that the human body was adapted over past centuries to daily hard work, walking (or running) and to having a relatively meager food caloric intake. In other words, regular daily exercise and a restricted calorie diet. Of course, all of this might also not be recommended for optimum human growth, health and strength. More affluent times have brought about an improvement in nutrition, and in the variety of available nutritious foods, and better medical care. Humans have grown taller as result, and their longevity has increased. However, affluent times have also, especially in recent years, coincided with the so-called “obesity epidemic.”
Regardless of the theories advanced as causes for (unwanted) weight gain, and whether that weight gain relates directly to a variety of ailments, many believe that they can improve their health and fitness through regular exercise. Medical professionals routinely advise patients to exercise regularly, as a way to achieve (or maintain) good health. However, compliance with the medically-supported suggestion is low. Exercise is perceived by many as “no fun,” and is often, at least initially, associated with pain, which is associated with exercise of muscles that are unaccustomed to being taxed by exercise. The initial pain discourages ongoing perseverance and compliance. Furthermore, even the use of a personal trainer, which is intended to provide a “personal motivational coach” and an incentive to exercise at regularly scheduled sessions, might not be sufficient motivation. In addition, in the fast-paced, hectic business world, there is the time factor: there are only so many waking hours in the day, and one has to prioritize business needs, family needs, social needs, and exercise needs. Thus, the “lack of time” factor is often the reason for the non-compliance, or failure, of the most well-intentioned person to exercise regularly, and his/her subsequent decline into weight gain and/or declining health.